Martian Wiki:Martian Mail Wiki Guidelines
This is the complete guide on rules and regulations as well as other policies associated with the Martian Mail Wiki. Article creation policy You can create an article whenever you want as long as it is associated with the Martian Mail books. Here are some rules you might want to know about the policy. #Do not create the article or page if the article already exists. (Pretty straight forward) #If you do create an article or page be sure to give it the proper name. For instance, if you going to create a page about Scott Dephony, name it "Scott Dephony." Do not name it "Scott" or "Martian Boy." If you do, the article will be renamed/moved to the correct and proper name and the User who created or edited it will recieve a strike. #Do not add an infobox to a page unless the infobox exists. In other words, please don't use the Template:Infobox in an article. #Be sure to use correct grammar and spelling in the article. #When editing an article, please try to keep complex code out of the article so other people that are not skilled editors can edit in Visual Mode. #When adding categories, do not add an article to Category:Martian Mail Wiki. This category is only meant for MAJOR categories on the Wiki, as well as the home page. Renaming/Moving policy You can rename or move an article if it has the wrong name or if you belive it deserves a different name. Here are some simple rules about our renaming/moving policy. #Do not rename an article to have someone's rank in the title. For example, if the page is named "Muzo," don't move it to "General Muzo." You will recieve a strike if you do so. #Don't rename an article without giving a brief reason unless you're an Admin, or Staff member. This will also result in a strike. #Always rename an article if the books have one name and the article has another. We want all articles to be acurate to the books. Template creation policy Our policy does NOT allow Users to create templates without an Admin's permission. If you know what you're doing and think you can handle it, please feel free to create a template after talking to an Admin. Also, when you're done, please tell an Admin immediately so the template can be protected for later use. Creating a Template without an Admin's permission will result in a strike. Video and Picture policy You may upload videos or pictures whenever you want. In fact, we encourage you to upload a picture to an article that doesn't have one. However, there are some guidelines. #Make sure all pictures are appropriate. Any User who posts an inappropriate picture, video, or avatar will be banned from the Wiki FOREVER. #If there is no suitable picture or video for an article, don't add one. #Make sure to add captions to pictures and videos so people will know what the picture or video is about. Copyright policy This Wiki is not under a copyright law. In other words, you may "steal" pictures and videos from this Wiki freely. Chat with us! Be sure to join us in Live! Chat so we can answer all of your questions live. Also, please visit the Community-corner on updates and vote in the monthly pole to see your favorite character on the Home page! Also, don't forget to leave a message on an Admin's talk page if you need help with anything or any questions about these rules! Category:Martian Mail Wiki